


Sweet Dream

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sweet Dream

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Dream  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/ Luna oddness.  
 **A/N:** This is sort of odd, but I went with it anyway. Don't ask me to explain, because I can't. LOL.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)

  
~

Sweet Dream

~

“Snargles know.”

Harry sighed. As long as Luna didn’t give their position away, he was fine with her babbling.

“Um hm,” he said, eyeing the forest. When the mist parted to reveal Ron, Harry felt the familiar ache in his chest.

“Ron,” he stage whispered, and Ron ducked behind their bush. Harry’s heart sped up when Ron’s shoulder brushed his.

“What’s the plan?” Ron asked.

“Kiss,” Luna said.

Both men gaped. “Wha...?

“Kiss. Wins the battle every time.”

Harry woke with a start.

“Nightmare?” Ron asked sleepily.

“No,” Harry whispered, settling in his arms. “Just recalling how we got together.”

~


End file.
